A Song and Different Thinking
by Nmaok
Summary: When Sakura finds out that there is someone for her, but its someone she least expected. Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto. I only own the plot of this story. One-shot.


A cool summer breeze blew the light pink hair of a certain young kuniochi. Sitting under an old oak tree, she lets her legs dangle in the small stream. Closing her eyes, Sakura leans her head back against the tree.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Kakashi asks Asuma and Genma.

"No" they both reply in unison.

"What did you--"

"Shh" the infamous Copy-nin silenced the senbon-sucking friend. After a moment he heard it again.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up to you later."

"Okay, Kakashi. But I really think you are losing it. All those missions are damaging your hearing.." Genma and Asuma laughed.

Kakashi just ignores them and heads in the direction of the sound he heard. He knows no animal or creature makes that sound. That was a human singing, more or less, a female.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was humming a song, then began whistling, then slowly began singing the words. Her mom had sung it to her all the time when she was a baby.

Kakashi finds the source of the singing leaning against a tree. Its his former student sleeping. He decides to sit beside her. After several long moments, he makes himself known to her.

"Sakura, you know you should never let your guard down.." he states clearly. Before he blinks twice Sakura is sitting on top of him pushing his shoulders against the tree. Kakashi is in a state of shock, but is snapped back into reality at the sound of her voice.

"_Sensei_, I can't believe you thought I had my guard down. It seems to me as though you, Copy-Nin, had your guard down." the kunoichi smirks. She climbs off of him and sits back down in her spot. Sakura begins humming the song again.

Kakashi was taken aback for a moment. Then she began humming and that brought him back to the real world.

"Sorry, Sakura. I should have known... he-he." he says scratching the back of his head. "What's that your singing?"

"I don't really know. All I know is its a song that my mom sang to me when I was a baby. Mostly when she was having problems then later we would sing it when I was down or had a _broken-heart._

"So, why are you singing it now?"

Sakura blushes slightly and looks down at the water. "Oh..um...its just guy problems... _as usual_" Sakura say the last part more to herself than to him.

"Hm. Who is he?" Kakashi said while trying not to make it seem like jealously, although imagining her with someone else, he couldn't help it. Sakura noticed this.

"Is the infamous Copy-ninja Kakashi _jealous_? Sakura looks at him. He doesn't say anything but looks away.

"Well...anyways...here goes." the pink-haired kunoichi begins, "Its not really a problem, but a fact. I finally realized why I am single and no one wants me."

"What are you getting at, Sakura?" Kakashi replies confused.

"The reason no one wants me..." she continued "is because im not as beautiful as Ino or as skilled as Ten-Ten. All I am is a sweet little innocent "child", though I am 18 years of age. I guess im just not the kind of girl people date..."

**Kakashi's thoughts****.**

_"What the hell is she talking about? Wait, why am I saying this? It's not like I-- Shiit I do love her. When the fuck did this happen?" Kakashi begins to have an inner battle while Sakura is talking away not even noticing..._

_**"Since forever. You have always had a soft spot for the pink-haired kunoichi. Oh and before you ask im your ''Inner-Self''. Got it.''**_

_"Okay 'Inner-Self'. I guess you are right."_

_**"Hell yeah! Im right. You better tell her before its too late."**_

_"What if she rejects me?"_

_**"Trust me, she wont."**_

_"And how do you know this, Oh Wise One?"_

_**"Uhh... nevermind. See ya later!"**_

**Back to Sakura's Speech.**

"...I don't want to be 'just friends' with someone, Kakashi." she finishes, then lets out a sigh. Closing her eyes once again, she leans her head back and listens to the water rushing in the small stream. He was in a state of shock about her speech.

"Sakura" he says after he comes back to reality, "thats not entirely true."

"Yes Kakashi, it is. Quit trying to fool me. I am not a little twelve-year-old genin anymore."

"I know..._all to well"_he replied mumbling the last part to himself.. "but Sakura-Chan, please listen to me." he spoke quietly.

It was the fierce kunoichi's turn to be taken aback by the sudden honorific to her name, but didnt move and replied "Okay Kakashi, I'll listen to you, like you listened to me."

"Good." he smiled. "As I was saying, thats not all true, what you said. I know personally someone who thinks differently."

"And who might that be? Do I know him?" Sakura asks curious to find out who likes her, looks at him inquisitively.

Looking down at the grass, he takes a deep breath. "Yes, Sakura. You know him." He moves closer to her and brushes a few stray hairs behind her ear. Sakura sat still wondering _"What is he doing to me?"_

"Sakura-chan..." he says taking her hand in his and bringing to the mask, then slowly pulls it down. Just as it gets to his nose, she looks away.

"Kakashi, I respect your privacy, and your way of doing things. You don't have to show your face to make me feel better." He takes his free hand and forces her to look at him.

"Sakura, I want to. Its me wo thinks differently." he finally manages to say. After the mask is down, She feels like she is staring at a god.

"Look, I know you may reject me but listen. I don't know when it happen, but I do know that I love you now. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, the way you do things, everything. I don't care if you think im an old perverted man. I also know that you deserve better than me, but I wanted you to know. I'll always love you. Remember that." Sakura was stunned, to say the least. The guy she never thought would love her is sitting right pouring his heart out to her.

"Kakashi.." she breathed "I love you too. Your little orange smuts and _silver _hair don't speak in your favor, but I too, think differently." she says grinning ear to ear.

Kakashi then captures her lips with his. It was sweet and gentle, yet passionate. Sakura melts right then and there. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complies, then they begin to have a battle of the tongues for dominance. In the need for air, they break apart and look each in the eyes. Sakura suddenly begin to giggle.

"What?" Kakashi asks.

"I must be one damn lucky girl because, Kashi-kun, I swear I just kissed a god." they laugh together. They sat there awhile longer.

"Hungry?" he asks his sweet cherry blossom.

"Mhm."

"Lets go then." he helps her up. They both walk back to the village, hand-in-hand discussing where they should eat.


End file.
